Our Little Secret, ja?
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: Spare time is suddenly on their hands, and the team is bored to death. Richtofen and Nikolai are by themselves on the balcony. But when the crazy doc reveals something personal about himself, Nikolai takes more interest than he should.  LEMON!


Everyone was tired, exhausted, hungry. Almost all of their needs needed replenished, especially one. Richtofen knew.

Regularly, the zombies would show up almost immediately, but today was different. Uneasily different. There weren't any zombies all day. Everyone took notice. Takeo had commented to Dempsey about it. Nikolai took advantage of the opportunity given to him to drown himself in vodka. Tank had also taken advantage and slept pretty much all day. Takeo took some time to polish his katana. Richtofen on the other hand, was doing nothing. It was odd. No crazy experiments, no conversations with the Voices, nothing. In fact, the crazy do

[x]

AA T Nikolai x Richtofen, Our Secret

by ~mercernary-girl13

Everyone was tired, exhausted, hungry. Almost all of their needs needed replenished, especially one. Richtofen knew.

Regularly, the zombies would show up almost immediately, but today was different. Uneasily different. There weren't any zombies all day. Everyone took notice. Takeo had commented to Dempsey about it. Nikolai took advantage of the opportunity given to him to drown himself in vodka. Tank had also taken advantage and slept pretty much all day. Takeo took some time to polish his katana. Richtofen on the other hand, was doing nothing. It was odd. No crazy experiments, no conversations with the Voices, nothing. In fact, the crazy doc was relaxing by the bar, sipping on a beer he found. Richtofen sighed as he slumped against the battered crate. He was bored as H-E-double hockey sticks. There had to be something to do. Normally all they did was kill and eat scraps, but now, with all this free time, the day seemed to pass slowly. Finally downing his drink, he set the glass down and forced himself to his feet and marched to the theater. Maybe there was some good films in the balcony. As Richtofen made his way through the debris and dead matter, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Annoyed, the doctor lifted his smashed face and looked back at what he tripped on: a drunken Nikolai, napping on the floor.

"Oh, how vunderbar..." Richtofen sarcastically grinned.

"What the fuck...I was napping," Nikolai groaned at the interruption.

"Vell, maybe is you hadn't chosen to shleep on ze floor I vould not have woken you. Maybe mein face vouldn't be hurting either..." Richtofen retorted, frustrated at how Nikolai chose one of the worst places to nap.

"Well I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"Vat? Zis is ze main place ve alvays are. How can you not expect us to walk in here?"

The doctor was annoyed. Nikolai was probably drunk out the ass right now. Richtofen sighed and dusted himself off.

"Vell, since you are avake now, vhy don't you come vith me. I'm going to ze balcony to look through ze films."

Nikolai rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes with dirty hands.

"Whatever, at least it will give Nikolai something to do..."

Nikolai stumbled to his feet, vodka bottle glued to his fingerless gloved hands, and followed the doc as he marched to the teleporter. He hated the doctor's march. He marched like the Nazi's he despised. Although, on some occasions, Nikolai almost forgot Richtofen was a Nazi. The drunk Cossak felt his insides churn lightly on the trip up, but he still liked how it felt to teleport. Somehow, it felt nice, like a soft, cool breeze gently gracing your features, but there was the slight nausea.

Richtofen and Nikolai were pretty much unfazed, having used the teleporter so many times. Richtofen split from the drunkard and shuffled through the dusty film cases. Almost all the stuff they could watch was gone, and most of them were zombie control films. Though, there was only one film that might have been bearable. It was a romance, yuck, but it might have been bearable since it was evened out with gore. Richtofen showed it to Nikolai, who flashed a look of disgust to the choice, but shrugged. Hey, it was something. They were that bored.

Richtofen popped in the film, making sure it started at the beginning. Nikolai dragged a crate to the mouth of the balcony and sat to watch. Richtofen followed suit, sitting close to the Soviet, who didn't notice. The movie was boring until the blood came, but strangely, when Nikolai looked over to Richtofen when it got sad, the Nazi was crying.

"Mein gott..." Richtofen murmured.

Nikolai threw a confused glance at the Nazi.

"Ze blood is sho beautiful..." Richtofen grinned.

Now there's the Richtofen Nikolai knew, and strangely found himself grinning at how well he knew the crazy doctor. Richtofen sighed when the couple kissed.

"Nikolai," the Nazi said, seeming like he wanted to tell Nikolai something, possibly personal.

"Da?" Nikolai responded, showing almost full attention to him.

"Ummm...I, uh...I've never had mein firsht kiss..." Richtofen admitted, looking flustered at the ground.

Nikolai gaped. Richtofen was so virgin, it was funny. Now Nikolai knew the Nazi was 100% virgin, but 0% innocent when it came to blood. Nikolai's thoughts brought up random things.

So, the kraut's never been kissed?

He's inexperienced. He's totally woman.

Nobody's ever been privileged with his skinny Nazi ass.

Wait, he just thought about Richtofen's ass... What the hell? Jeez, maybe this confession got him more interested than he should be. Well, today was a free day. Maybe Nikolai could show him a thing or two about kissing. No! He shouldn't be thinking like this, and yet he was such a hypocrite, he wouldn't stop thinking about it. Nikolai kept glancing at Richtofen during the kissing scenes. Richtofen was trying to imagine how it would feel with someone else's lips against his. Nikolai could tell by the way Richtofen tried to mimic their lip movements. Nikolai knew that wasn't the way to be a good kisser. He needed another person to practice on. No one else would know. Nikolai licked his lips. Was he really going through with this?

"Hey, Ed," Nikolai called out to the Nazi, into the movie.

"Ja, Niko?" Richtofen responded, before any other words were exchanged, Nikolai pressed his rough lips to the Nazi's thin, smooth ones. Richtofen's eyes widened. His first kiss.

Maybe not how he expected it, but it still happened, but the Nazi was so stunned he couldn't bring himself to kiss back yet, he had no experience. Nikolai pulled back after about what seemed like forever. All time slowed and they were stuck in the moment. Even in the poorly lit room, Nikolai could see the heavy blush formed in those pale cheeks.

"V-va...vow...Ni-Nikolai..." Richtofen stuttered, slowly bringing up and tracing his gloved hand over his lips, flustered, begging this wasn't a dream. Nikolai glance back to the movie. Wasn't over yet. They both turned to watch the movie again, but now, every time the characters kissed, Richtofen knew how it felt.

The movie ended and neither Nikolai or Richtofen forgot what happened, Richtofen especially. He couldn't get it out of his head. Sure he was kissed by a Soviet, but it just felt...so wunderbar that he forgot that small detail.

Rictofen wanted to feel those lips again. Richtofen crept over to Nikolai, a hand on each side of Nikolai's hips, and pressed their lips together. Richtofen didn't expect Nikolai to be prepared though. Though the Soviet stared forward and seemed surprised by his sudden intrusion of space by the Nazi, he went at it gently, pressing his hand on the back of Richtofen's head to push their lips closer. The Nazi gasped as Nikolai's tongue slid through his lips and curled around his own. Totally unexpected. Richtofen hadn't experienced anything farther than lip locking, the tongue came as a shock to him, yet he was curious to keep going. He was unsure of what to do, he moved his tongue slowly around Nikolai's, coated with a bitter aftertaste of vodka. Richtofen wrapped his arms around the Soviet's neck and hugged him, closing distance between them. Nikolai kissed him passionately, with want, with need. Richtofen pulled back, desperately needing air, the kiss took all his breath away. His forehead pressed to Nikolai's, he panted and gasped.

"Nazi likes, da?" Nikolai smirked at the out of breath doctor, surprisingly holding no bitterness.

"Vell, I vould say sho yourself, Soviet," Richtofen retorted, barely able to get it out, also said pleasantly.

There was no denying it, both were enjoying themselves. Since it was their free day off, and Nikolai had already started...

Nikolai pulled his "comrade" back into a passionate kiss, which evolved into a make out session when the Nazi got his footing on how to do so. Richtofen's tongue shamelessly wrestled with Nikolai's as he got intimate with the vodka flavor. Richtofen barely even noticed that Nikolai pulled the Nazi into his lap, but out of some instinct, Richtofen wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"Mmmmm...oh, Nikolai..." Richtofen moaned into the Soviet's lips.

That voice made Nikolai lose it, now he wanted to hear Richtofen moan his name. He needed Richtofen now. The Nazi did take notice when Nikolai put Richtofen on the floor and straddled him. Nikolai wanted to hear the voice one more time. He ground down into the Nazi's hips, erecting a louder moan from the German.

"Ah! N-N...Niko...! Ah~!"

Now Nikolai was positive he wanted it. His hands slid up and under the Nazi uniform to feel the thin body beneath. Richtofen held back a gasp, but shuddered and bit his lip, his toes curling and knees coming together behind Nikolai. The Soviet didn't stop there as he gently pinched and massaged both nipples. Richtofen let out another strangled moan as Nikolai continued his grinding and massaging. All this pleasure was making him go weak. He clutched at the floor and met his hips each time with Nikolai's. Richtofen was so wrapped up in his own pleasure to even realize his shirt was open. Richtofen gasped as Nikolai's tongue ran down his chest, the hairs on his neck standing up. Nikolai's tongue stopped just above the line of his pants before sliding back up, circling the nipples, and up to Richtofen's neck where his mouth latched on and sucked. The Nazi was breathing heavily, hitching and occasionally pitch strained moans strangled their way out. The Soviet pulled away, a decent hickey in the middle of Richtofen's neck. He smiled before his tongue trace his way back down to the pant's lining, but this time, didn't stop. Nikolai's hand slid the Nazi's pants down a little, just to see his reaction. Richtofen's face bloomed as he looked down to the Soviet already penetrating his pants. Richtofen was embarrassed. Nikolai was stripping the Nazi and who now felt awkward to be the only semi-nude one at the moment. Richtofen sat up and gripped the Soviet's scarf and pulled it off. Nikolai smiled, taking advantage of their closeness and kissed the Nazi once more. Richtofen didn't stop undressing Nikolai though. Nikolai's short brown hair looked surprisingly smooth for not having showered in a while. Richtofen took off his gloves and ran his hands through the soft hair. Nikolai figured since Richtofen was in awe at his hair, he would undress himself. He removed his shirt and anything above it and pressed Richtofen back to the ground. Now that the Nazi got his attention off the Soviet's hair, he became interested in Nikolai's muscles. He wanted to trace over every single one. He wanted to memorize each one. He wanted to know this body, every scar, every muscle, every crease. For tonight, this body was his, and his own to the one above him. Nikolai smirked at the Nazi.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Soviet sniggered a little.

"Hey! I vas jusht curious!" the Nazi defended himself.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and slid Richtofen's pants off, while said man was blushing like crazy. He was exposed. Nikolai could see all of him. Even down there. Nikolai shrugged his own pants down and tossed them to the forgotten pile of clothes. Richtofen's eyes widened. Damn. Nikolai was...Nikolai was... big...

Nikolai leaned back over to kiss the stunned Nazi. Richtofen didn't think they could be that big, now he wondered how it would feel inside him. Nikolai spent a good five minutes making sure the Nazi was calm.

"Ready?" Nikolai asked as he slid Richtofen's legs wide open.

"I...I think sho...ja..." Richtofen looked away, blushing like crazy.

Nikolai took in a deep breath and slid in gently. Richtofen was already moaning. All Nikolai could think was, 'Damn! Richtofen is tight!'

"Nikolai~! Mein Gott!" the Nazi squeaked.

Nikolai could help but moan with him. The Soviet vaguely wondered why it didn't hurt the Nazi, but then he remembered Richtofen was strange. Something about Richtofen made his pain turn into immediate pleasure. It was strange, but it was one less thing to worry about. Nikolai rocked his hips into Richtofen, who rocked his own back up to meet. Their moans formed a symphony, Nikolai the base, and Richtofen the soprano. His high-pitched German voice moaned out Nikolai's name louder and louder as the time came closer to their precious climax. Nikolai thrust hard, no longer gentle, seeing as the Nazi wanted it rough. Nikolai was thrusting pretty hard, but Richtofen kept wanting it harder and harder. Nikolai went at it with all his power and realized the Nazi's ass was bleeding, and yet the Nazi wanted more. Nikolai ground his teeth together. Richtofen sat up and wrapped his arms around Nikolai, kissing him deeply and tongue soon following. At just the right moment, Nikolai bit the Nazi's tongue, forcing out another erotic moan. The Soviet felt the Nazi's nails rake down his back, drawing blood, pain and pleasure at the same time. Richtofen buried his burning face into the Soviet's and cried out his name. Nikolai couldn't take much more, and neither could Richtofen. Nikolai needed to see the Nazi's face during release, he pulled him away and pinned him back to the floor. Their sweating bodies forming together perfectly, the birds to the bees, the ying to the yang, the pain to the pleasure overriding their senses.

"Niko~! Vat is zis feeling? I-I..." Richtofen tried to breathlessly explain his coming release.

Nikolai smiled.

"You will see in a minute...ah!"

Richtofen couldn't hold on anymore, his back arched up just as something wet and sticky filled him. Richtofen's eyes went wide, staring through Nikolai, before closing and letting out a strangled moan in German. Before he knew it, something wet and sticky also adorned both their chests. The Nazi was breathless, his body flopped to the wood and he lay eyes half-lidded, panting and sweating. Nikolai held himself up, trying to keep himself from collapsing on the skinny Nazi, but it felt like his arms were made of rubber. He eased himself onto the floor beside Richtofen, who stared blankly at the ceiling, a smile gracing his features. Nikolai also joined in staring at the ceiling before a pair of lips pressed to his cheeks.

"Zat vas amazing Niko."

"I have to admit it was pretty good."

Richtofen shuddered. Being bare in this place did get white chilly. Nikolai knew and spooned Richtofen, using his coat to cover them.

"Our little secret, da?"

"Ja, our little shecret."


End file.
